User blog:B-unicycling/How to create a map
To create pages for routes that feature maps, you may follow this instruction. (If anyone knows how to write an application that can transform gpx into the Wikia code for maps, that would make things even easier.) Draw the Route 1. Visit the site of the MapEditor. 2. Zoom to the region you want to use. Depending on whether you prefer the satellite or the map view, choose either. You can switch while drawing your map. 3. Choose the Line Tool. 4. Put the cursor to the starting point of your route and start drawing the line by adding points. In case you make a mistake, just continue drawing your line. You will be able to fix your mistake later by using the Hand Tool. The line color is red by default, you can adapt it later (see Step 6). Configure Route line 5. To define the color of your line, right-click on one of the points of your line. A pop-up opens which lets you change the color, opacity and stroke width. Depending on the conditions of the track, use the following color scheme: : Green Line: Unicycling here is easy and smooth, even for beginners. There might be some bumps, but it's still a relaxed ride. > Color code: #044400 : Yellow Line: It is more difficult to unicycle here. There are frequent bumps on the track and/ or ascends/ descends. Use it also, if the sidewalks are quite crowded, which makes unicycling inconvenient or unsafe. > Color code: #EDE127. : Orange Line: Unicycling is very difficult for non Muni riders. Many bumps and/ or roots or steep slopes make this track quite the challenge. > Color code: #FF8C00. : Red Line: Unicycling is not at all possible here, because there is no sidewalk or cycling track, only a road for cars. > Color code: #FF0000 : Blue Line: Use a blue line for courses of Unicycling Races. > Color code: #160FD6. If you have sections of different conditions, you will have to draw several lines and configure their color. You may use around 70% opacity and stroke width 4 to 6. 6. Now your route is actually complete, if you haven't made any mistakes in drawing the line. In case you have, now you can fix that using the Hand Tool. See Illustration Correct Line.). If you don't want to add any markers (but please do), you may click on 'Edit map parameters' and choose 'mappingservice'. Please choose OpenLayers, because in your final map, users can choose OpenCycleMap as a source, which is most convenient for unicyclists'. You may also choose a zoom factor, 12 or 13 is fine with most maps. Confirm your choice by clicking Done. Add markers 7. If you don't want to add markers, continue from step 11. 8. If you want to add markers for bus stops, parking spaces and the like, choose the marker tool at the top of the map. Place the + at the point where you want to add the marker. A pop-up will open which lets you define the properties of the marker. You can assign a name (for example Bus stop High Street and a title (Bus lines 2 and 45) as well as an image file for the specific type of marker. If you add a marker for an accommodation, you may add an URL to the Title Field. If you add a group name, people can disable and enable all markers of that type in the map later. So, for example, people who are not interested in parking spaces can make all parking spaces invisible. Use the following Files and File and Group names for the markers: 9. You cannot see your personalised marker yet, because the marker files are only provided on Open Unicycling World. 10. Add as many markers as useful and reasonable. 11. Now you're almost done. Click on 'Export to wiki code'. A pop-up with the code opens. Select the entire code, copy it (Ctrl+C) and add (Ctrl+V) and save in a text document 12. Now you can create a new page for a route and add the code under the heading Map or add the map to an existing page. Category:Blog posts Category:Help Category:Maps